Destati
by metaidoscopio
Summary: Kairi, una chica normal de 18 años, decide presentarse a las pruebas de acceso a Destati, una nueva Escuela que reunirá a miles de jóvenes de todo el mundo con el fin de ser instruidos y entrenados contra la amenaza de la Oscuridad. Su vida da un giro cuando es aceptada en ella, y comenzará así la aventura que le hará descubrir nuevos sentimientos y desafíos.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Bueno, solo quiero decir que publico mi primer fanfic, que espero con muuucha ilusión que leáis y os guste. Este capítulo es más bien cortito, a modo de comienzo o presentación. Por lo que tengo pensado el fic será intenso y largo.**

**¡Gracias y no olvidéis dejar reviews n.n!**

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe y su cuerpo se estremeció. Miró el reloj: aún eran las 4:45 de la madrugada. Se sacudió los ojos y volvió a relajarse, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el oscuro cielo proyectado a través de la ventana de su cuarto.

Mañana era el gran día. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que recibió la noticia, que su mente era desde entonces un montón de preguntas constantes. En tan solo unas pocas horas Kairi cogería sus cosas y comenzaría su nueva vida. Estaba excitada y apenas podía dormir.

Removió su cuerpo entre las sábanas e intentó descansar unas horas más.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se despertó de un salto, tropezando con todas las maletas esparcidas por su habitación. Llevaba esperando ese día varios meses, y estaba segura de que había tomado una de las mejores decisiones de su vida.

Entró en el baño y se lavó la cara, observando en el espejo su aspecto a tan temprana hora. Su pelo liso y rojizo caía sobre sus hombros, y su mirada tras sus enormes ojos azules y su simpática sonrisa desvelaban al instante lo feliz que se sentía por dentro.

Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, donde le esperó un delicioso desayuno preparado por su padre.

-Buenos días, Kai. -le saludó este nada más verla.

-¿Dónde está mamá? El tren sale en una hora.

-Bueno, bueno... ¡tranquila! Llegará en un momento. -alargó el brazo y le acercó a Kairi el periódico del día- lee eso, te interesará.

La pelirroja lo cogió y comenzó a leer la noticia de portada.

"Tras seis años de espera y construcción, la Escuela Destati abre sus puertas a todos aquellos jóvenes aspirantes que, tras un complejo reconocimiento y una decisiva clasificación, comenzarán el estudio de la magia y fuerza, aspirando así a ser reconocidos mediante aquellas misiones que deberán llevar a cabo, eliminando así a cualquier amenaza Oscura y a sus determinadas criaturas..."

Kairi se llevó las manos al rostro sin dejar de repetir la última frase en voz alta.

-No puedo esperar más. -se llevó un trozo de tostada a la boca y miró a su padre- no puedo esperar más.

Este le sonrió, sin decirle nada.

-¡Buenos días! -la figura de una mujer alta, delgada y pelirroja apareció ante la puerta cargando un montón de bolsas.

-Mamá, llegas tarde.

-¿Tarde? -miró nerviosa el reloj de la pared y se relajó al saber que aún quedaba cerca de una hora para que Kairi marchara- exageras. Aún hay tiempo.

Dejó las cosas encima de la mesa y besó a su hija en la mejilla, moviendo su pelo hacia un lado.

-¿Tienes todo preparado? ¿Y estás segura de que en la carta te escribieron que tan solo llevaras la ropa y tus objetos necesarios?

-Así es. Nadie sabe qué ocurrirá en ese lugar ni cuál será el método de la Escuela. Es el año de inauguración, ya lo sabes. -se bebió de un trago el zumo- y ahora debería bajar las maletas y esperar.

Se levantó despacio y se dirigió a su habitación, pensando en todo aquello como un torbellino de sensaciones demasiado rápidas que estaban teniendo lugar en muy poco tiempo. Estaba intensamente motivada y desde hacía tiempo había decidido realizar las pruebas que determinarían si tenía la capacidad o no de dedicarse a la magia. Cuando supo los resultados, su vida comenzó a tener otro rumbo. Nunca antes los jóvenes habían tenido la opción de ser entrenados para ello. Desde hacía cientos de años la Oscuridad había constituido una amenaza para el planeta, y miles de organizaciones y aficionados se encargaban de perseguirla con el único objetivo de aniquilarla. Sin embargo, esta crecía, y especialmente en los últimos años se hacía más y más grande. Ahora, ella, Kairi, una chica de 18 años, comenzaría a ser protagonista en aquella batalla.

* * *

Tras tan solo unos quince minutos de espera, sus padres montaron las cosas en el coche y arrancaron, en dirección a la estación de tren.

Kairi miraba el paisaje desde la ventanilla. Su ciudad le parecía hermosa, y el lugar en el que se situaba su pequeña casa aún más. Todo estaba rodeado de pequeños prados intensamente verdes, y la gente allí era amable y humilde. Tenía la suerte de no haber sufrido en sus años de vida ningún ataque en aquel sitio, por lo que el lugar estaba perfectamente conservado y en armonía.

Tras veinte minutos llegaron, cogieron el equipaje y se dirigieron al tercer andén. Allí Kairi pudo notar la presencia de muchos jóvenes de su edad, también cargados de maletas y rodeados por sus padres, algunos en grupo y charlando, otros tímidos con rostro de espanto. Recordó días atrás la despedida de su amiga Anna. Ella era la única persona con la que Kairi había tenido contacto desde que era pequeña. Allí, en su ciudad, no conocía a nadie más debido a su personalidad reservada, y lo que más temía con la entrada a la Escuela era el problema de socializarse, cosa que tanto le llevaba costando toda su vida. Nada más pensar esto sus nervios aumentaron.

_Pasajeros y pasajeras del andén tres. El tren saldrá en tan solo diez minutos. Por favor, comiencen despacio y con cuidado a ocuparlo, y respeten las normas durante el viaje._

Al escuchar esto, el cuerpo de Kairi dio un respingo y miró con un giro rápido a sus padres.

-Está bien, es hora de que te vayas, mujercita. -su padre le dio un abrazo de esos en los que sus brazos ocupaban todo el cuerpo frágil de su hija.

-Mmpfhh... vale, ¡vale! Me vas a ahogar... -se separó de él y le sonrió, con una mirada burlesca.

Su madre hizo lo mismo, aunque no con la misma fuerza que él, y luego besó su frente.

-No tengo que decirte nada, eres mayor y sabes con seguridad el poder que tienes de hacer lo que realmente quieres con tu vida.

Kairi asintió lentamente y se cargó con las cosas.

-Gracias, a los dos. Os escribiré en cuanto llegue. -se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia el tren.

Sus padres observaban cómo se alejaba y entraba por una de las puertas de madera. No tenían nada que advertirle a Kairi, ella era quien había tomado esa decisión. Le volvieron a despedir con la mano y una sonrisa, hasta que todas las puertas quedaron cerradas y el tren se puso en marcha.

* * *

Kairi se había sentado casi al fondo. El interior era precioso, de una madera oscura y unos asientos de terciopelo verdoso. Sacó un pequeño cuaderno y escribió algunas notas, especialmente con la intención de sacar un poco de aquellos nervios que tanto estaban alterando su cuerpo.

Aquel tren parecía estar reservado para los estudiantes de la Escuela de su ciudad y algunas ciudades del alrededor, ya que este hizo algunas paradas antes de llegar completamente a su destino. A su alrededor tan solo había adolescentes, y la mayoría de ellos ya habían formado grupos y hablaban entre ellos sobre noticias y algunos rumores sobre el futuro lugar que les aguardaba, por lo que pudo llegar a los oídos de Kairi. En frente de ella no se sentó nadie. Supuso que era normal, ya que los asientos de atrás quedaban menos ocupados que los de delante.

Guardó el cuaderno en la pequeña mochila de cuero y sacó un libro de relatos de Poe, pensando que sería más útil evadirse con eso. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le esperaría en tan solo unas horas. Estaba excitada.

Minutos después de "empezar" la lectura, notó que alguien se acercaba haciendo un ruido excesivo al ir chocando las maletas con los asientos de los lados. Cuando llegó a la altura donde estaba Kairi, esta deslizó su mirada hacia arriba para posarla en el desconocido, la única persona que se había atrevido a pasar por ese pasillo durante todo el viaje.

Calculó que sería de su misma altura, quizá un poco más alto. Tenía el pelo revuelto y de color castaño muy claro. Miraba al frente serio, arrastrando las maletas que tanto ruido habían hecho desde el comienzo del vagón. Al notar la mirada de Kairi, su cuerpo se frenó en seco y se giró hacia ella.

En unos segundos, sus miradas se cruzaron y la pelirroja pudo ver en sus ojos el mismo azul que tenían los suyos. Rápidamente bajó la mirada y volvió a su libro, temiendo haber sido demasiado descarada. El chico reanudó su marcha y se sentó un poco más atrás que ella, donde los asientos estaban completamente vacíos.

_Qué haces, estúpida, cómo te quedas mirándole así, ¿es que no sabes disimular? ¿tienes que mirar a las personas con esa seguridad?_

Kairi sacudió su cabeza y miró por la ventana. En ese momento cruzaban al lado de un enorme lago en el que se podía divisar al fondo unas enormes cordilleras. El día estaba precioso, y eso le daba energía y vitalidad. Se sonrió a sí misma y se prometió centrarse al máximo en lo que iba a comenzar a ser su nueva vida y sus nuevos estudios, asimilando a su vez que debería conocer nuevas personas, y debería romper la barrera de timidez y aislamiento que usualmente tenía.

_En unas horas habré llegado y no habrá vuelta atrás._

Cerró el libro de golpe y dejó escapar una pequeña risa.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Segundo capítulo! Me gustaría escribirlos más rápido, así que voy a intentar que el tiempo me lo permita.**  
**No olviden las reviews.**  
**¡Un abrazo!** ***U***

* * *

A las seis en punto el tren frenó. Kairi no hizo otra cosa durante el viaje que pensar, leer, escribir y garabatear en su cuaderno y escuchar, de vez en cuando, las conversaciones que mantenían las personas a su alrededor.

Había logrado dormir durante un corto tiempo. El viaje había sido largo y la noche anterior no consiguió dormir especialmente bien.

Todos los pasajeros se levantaron con orden y agarrando su equipaje comenzaron a salir con cuidado por cada una de las puertas. La pelirroja recogió el cuaderno y el libro de la mesa y se apresuró en salir.

Nada más poner los pies en el suelo miró a su alrededor, abriendo la boca instintivamente y soltando un gemido que procuraba asombro. Girando sobre sí misma pudo observar que no había ni un solo edificio o cualquier otra construcción que dañaran el verde e infinito paisaje de praderas verdes. Una suave brisa acariciaba a estas haciendo mover la hierba a un compás armonioso. Delante de ella, y a tan solo una pequeña distancia del tren, una enorme puerta metálica se extendía desde la tierra, siendo sostenida por dos grandes muros que se internaban hacia un bosque que Kairi pudo observar a través de las finas barras de la puerta.

_Todos los alumnos, ¡por favor! Hagan una fila y mantengan el orden._

Al escuchar aquello Kairi giró y pudo ver a quien lo había pronunciado: se trataba de una mujer alta y joven, bastante hermosa, de pelo largo y negro y un rostro serio. Vestía unos pantalones negros bastante pegados, un top del mismo color, unas botas militares y una capa de color burdeos que le cubría la espalda y parte del pecho. Entre sus brazos sujetaba una carpeta.

Todo el mundo comenzó a moverse y a colocarse unos detrás de otros, hasta que la gran cancela de la puerta principal comenzó a abrirse lentamente, y fueron entrando poco a poco.

Como ya se veía a través de las rejas, el camino hacia la Escuela estaba rodeado a ambos lados por un frondoso y oscuro bosque. La única entrada parecía ser esa, ya que el muro que sujetaba la cancela parecía internarse entre los árboles y desaparecer. La misma mujer que había ordenado hacer una fila era la única que les guiaba por aquel camino, no había nadie más.

Kairi buscó con la mirada al desconocido del tren, aunque no logró verlo. Eran alrededor de cien personas, y tan solo venían de algunas ciudades escasas. Los demás quizá hubieran llegado ya.

Dentro de aquel camino de piedra había pequeños desvíos de tierra que se internaban por el bosque, invitando a cualquiera a tomar otra dirección, y, si mirabas hacia arriba, el cielo era difícil de ver a causa de los grandes picos de los pinos y demás árboles que arañaban las nubes con su altura.

En veinte minutos la mujer de la capa se frenó y dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la fila de alumnos.

-¿Estáis cansados? La entrada a la Escuela es una entrada larga pero, si camináis siempre por el camino central de piedra, no tardaréis más de media hora en llegar. Lo entenderéis más adelante, cuando exploréis por vuestra cuenta. Bien, ya hemos llegado, por favor, no dejéis que vuestro asombro y curiosidad os frene ahora, nos están esperando, vuestro tren ha sido el último.

El tumulto de gente comenzó a soltar gritos de asombro y emoción. Ante ellos se alzaba un enorme edificio.

Kairi alzó la vista hacia arriba y se quedó, durante unos segundos, petrificada. Se trataba de una construcción bellísima, de un color grisáceo claro y una fachada solemne. No pudo contemplarlo entero ya que se extendía hacia los lados y hacia el final del bosque de la entrada, pero su apariencia, en general, era la de un castillo. Los ventanales frontales parecían de estilo gótico, y algunas torres parecían rodear todo el conjunto. El tejado acababa tanto en el edificio central como en los torreones en punta, y tenía un color gris azulado. La puerta principal era altísima y de madera oscura, y a ella se accedía mediante una gran escalinata de mármol blanco.

La mujer que les había guiado empujó esta haciendo que se abriera lentamente por un lado, e invitó a los alumnos a que pasaran rápidamente.

Nada más pasar la puerta principal se entraba a un grandioso patio abierto y silencioso rodeado de columnas y esculturas de criaturas fantásticas y guerreros. A ambos lados había otras grandes puertas, aunque siguieron de frente, cruzando el patio y adentrándose por un portón abierto.

Todo era magnífico, al igual que el exterior. Un enorme salón se abrió ante ellos nada más entrar, con grandes ventanales y una iluminación cálida. Dentro había cientos y cientos de jóvenes hablando entre ellos, algunos realmente muy llamativos, con extrañas vestimentas y rostros, muy distinto a lo que Kairi acostumbraba a ver en su ciudad. Pudo observar incluso a algunos animales que acompañaban a algunos alumnos como mascota. El Gran Salón estaba adornado con unos grandes bancos de madera con cojines de terciopelo de color verde, del mismo color que las cortinas de los ventanales.

Todos entraron y el portón se cerró, y la gente fue poco a poco sentándose y guardando silencio. Ante ellos había una mesa larga y oscura, y tras esta varios sillones, donde hombres y mujeres se sentaban, algunos con rostro serio y pausado, y otros alegres y confiados. Esta mesa estaba situada claramente más alta que los bancos de los alumnos, por lo que a Kairi no le costó identificar a la mujer guía de la capa sentada en uno de los altos sillones. Unos minutos después, y cuando se alcanzó un silencio profundo, alguien caminó y ocupó el asiento central de la gran mesa, haciendo sonar una pequeña campanita para llamar, definitivamente, la atención de los alumnos.

Se trataba de una mujer de piel pálida y cabello blanco y largo. Sus ojos eran de un color claro, aunque Kairi no pudo saber, exactamente, cuál. Vestía un vestido largo y suelto de color verde, conjuntado con la decoración del Gran Salón, y su rostro era sereno, tranquilo y serio, aunque inspiraba confianza.

-Sean todos bienvenidos a la Escuela Destati. Mi nombre es Klei, y soy la directora del lugar. -todos rompieron en un aplauso. Klei bajó la mirada y pasó su mano por detrás de la oreja, recogiendo uno de sus mechones de color blanco- Como bien sabéis, se trata de una escuela especial. Cada uno de vosotros ha sido escogido gracias a unos resultados positivos en las pruebas realizadas. Desde aquí, les doy mi enhorabuena.

_Es realmente bella, y se hace respetar desde el primer momento. No esperaba que la directora de la Escuela fuera una mujer tan joven._

-Para muchos el viaje ha sido largo, y estaréis cansados. Sin embargo, hay mucho que debéis saber, aunque no todo será dicho ahora. Seré breve, por el momento, y poco a poco comenzaréis a entender las normas del lugar y su funcionamiento. Debéis de saber, no obstante, que la Escuela Destati tiene un sistema de enseñanza muy peculiar. Desde el primer momento seréis vosotros quienes crearéis un grupo o equipo, y desde él cada uno tendrá un rol específico dentro de las categorías que mañana temprano os presentaremos, en este mismo salón, a las siete, sed puntuales. He de presentar, además, a vuestros nuevos profesores. -en ese instante todos aquellos hombres y mujeres que habían permanecido en silencio a ambos lados de la directora se levantaron, entre ellos la mujer guía de la capa -quienes conoceréis en profundidad en clase. No habrá tutores debido a la gran cantidad de equipos que serán creados. Las normas de equipo serán leídas mañana, y es algo a lo que nadie debe faltar debido a su gran importancia. Con esto finalizo esta pequeña reunión, mañana temprano seréis bien informados, podéis dormir esta noche en la habitación que cada uno quiera, aunque más adelante se os fijarás dos habitaciones propias por cada equipo. Descansad y, una vez más, sean bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar. -dicho esto se sentó y los alumnos comenzaron nuevamente a aplaudir, esta vez con más fuerza.

Klei abandonó el Gran Salón por una pequeña puerta cercana a su sillón, y algunos de los profesores se quedaron con los alumnos y guiaron a estos a los pisos superiores, donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Kairi cogió sus cosas y se dirigió con un grupo, con miedo a quedarse sola y no encontrar ninguna habitación vacía donde dormir.

El interior del castillo era realmente asombroso, siempre decorado del mismo color verde y la iluminación cálida. Subieron unas grandes escaleras que parecían infinitas, aunque Kairi y los demás se quedaron en uno de los primeros pisos. Había una infinidad de pasillos de moqueta verde que parecían entrelazarse entre ellos, los cuales daban lugar a las habitaciones.

Muchos de los alumnos del grupo de Kairi se separaron y fueron entrando, quizá porque ya se conocían o habían conocido durante el viaje o en el Gran Salón. La pelirroja comenzó a andar a través del pasillo hasta llegar a una de las puertas cerradas, de madera de color blanco, situada a la izquierda. Entró y en ella no había nadie, por lo que decidió quedarse por el momento en ella.

El interior de esta era preciosa y muy acogedora. Comenzaba con un vestíbulo con chimenea y sillones, decorado magníficamente, con una alfombra central que le daba un aspecto hogareño. El vestíbulo contaba con tres puertas, que daban las tres a una habitación distinta.

_Esto es e-nor-me. He escogido una habitación demasiado grande, y solo estoy yo. Me muero. ¿Serán todas así?_

Kairi entró en una de las habitaciones y dejó sus cosas dentro. En ella había una cama de matrimonio, un gran escritorio y un armario elegante. Además, en una de las paredes había un ventanal con vistas al bosque, lo que le pareció algo hermoso.

_Si Klei ha dicho que asignarán dos habitaciones por equipo, el máximo de miembros será de seis, si es que acaso todas las habitaciones tienen tres dormitorios como esta._

Kairi volvió al vestíbulo y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

_No quiero quedarme sola y entrar en un grupo con el que no me entienda. Debo de ser decisiva y mostrarme tal y como soy, o si no..._

_Cinco, cinco, cinco._

Kairi dio un respingo y comenzó a temblar. Alguien había llamado.

-S...¡Sí! ¡A-Adelante!

El pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar y se fue abriendo lentamente. Kairi se levantó y se acercó unos pasos hacia la entrada.

-Hola... ¿puedo pasar?

Ante la pelirroja apareció una chica, cargada con un montón de maletas.

-¡C-Claro! -Kairi forzó una sonrisa y le hizo un gesto de bienvenida un poco torpe.

_Por. Qué. Es. Tan. Guapa._

-Gracias. -sonrió la desconocida.

Se acercó al vestíbulo con su equipaje y se dirigió a Kairi.

Era de su misma estatura y vestía un vestido simple de color blanco y unas sandalias azules, era rubia y tenía un corte de pelo muy similar al de la pelirroja. Sus ojos azules miraron fijamente a Kairi.

-Mi nombre es Naminé, encantada. -le alzó la mano y sonrió tímidamente.

-K-Kairi... Yo s-soy Kairi. -completó el saludo lo mejor que pudo- ¿t-te ayudo?

-No, está bien. Querría preguntarte... ¿puedo quedarme aquí, o están todos los cuartos ocupados? Ya hay muchos grupos formados y no había ningún sitio.

_Ha sido el azar. El destino. Qué le digo._

-¡Sí! Claro, es decir, sí. E-Estoy sola. -Kairi comenzó a moverse el pelo con gesto nervioso- Acabo... de llegar.

-Genial, entonces, si no te importa, ocuparé esta habitación. -se giró y señaló una de las dos habitaciones que quedaban vacías.

Cogió su equipaje y entró en ella. Kairi se quedó inmóvil en el vestíbulo, pensando en algún tema o en alguna simple palabra que decirle.

Naminé volvió, sonriendo, y le enseñó a la pelirroja una pequeña llave.

-Supongo que tú también tienes esto, creo que cada cuarto tiene una, aunque quizá también funcione en... -se dirigió a la puerta principal y usó la llave. Esta funcionaba perfectamente- Como suponía, cierra el cuarto y la entrada principal, por lo que la privacidad es excelente.

Kairi se sobresaltó al saber que no se había fijado en ninguna llave al entrar a su dormitorio.

-V-Vaya...

_¿"Vaya"? ¿Esa es tu respuesta? SÉ SOCIAL._

-N-No me he fijado aún en... si tengo... la llave. -continuó Kairi. Dio la vuelta rápidamente y se dirigió a su cuarto, en un amago de ver si estaba allí.

En efecto, Kairi volvió con la llave en la mano y se la enseñó a Naminé.

-¡Genial! ¿Qué tal si...? -se agachó y comenzó a buscar algo en la pequeña mochila que había dejado en el vestíbulo. Sacó dos pequeños trozos de cuerda fina y elástica de color negro, y le dio uno a Kairi- Por el momento nos puede ir bien, toma, si quieres, y úsalo como colgante, así no se perderá tu llave.

Naminé volvió a sonreír tornando los ojos y se ató la suya alrededor del cuello. Kairi la miró perpleja, y luego observó el cordón y la pequeña llave de plata en la palma de su mano. Volvió a mirar a la chica rubia y le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras asentía, a modo de agradecimiento.

-Bueno, Kairi, es demasiado tarde y, por lo pronto no parece que nadie vaya a venir más. ¿Echas la llave cuando vayas a dormir? Yo me acuesto ya.

-Sí, l-la echaré.

_Deja de tartamudear._

-Bien, entonces descansa, mañana nos vemos. -se dirigió a su puerta e hizo un gesto con la mano. Entró a su cuarto y cerró despacio, sin echar la llave.

Kairi se quedó en medio del vestíbulo, aún con la llave y el cordón en la mano. Fue despacio a la entrada y bloqueó la puerta con la llave. Luego volvió a echar un vistazo a la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Naminé y se sonrió a sí misma. Dio la vuelta y entró en su habitación, dejando la llave en una pequeña mesita cercana a su cama. Se tumbó con la misma ropa con la que había viajado, no tenía fuerzas para nada. Cada cuarto parecía tener un baño propio, aunque decidió ducharse nada más levantarse. Apagó la luz de la lamparita y se quedó dormida al instante, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo! Siento tardar tanto, pero estuve de viaje dos semanas y hasta ahora no tenía tiempo de escribir. Dejad reviews y gracias por leer, ya mismo comienza la acción... :F**

* * *

El despertador sonó a las 6, retumbando en los oídos de Kairi, quien, asustada, se preguntaba de dónde había salido ese aparato.

_Solo un poco más..._

Removió su cuerpo entre las sábanas y estiró brazos y piernas, soltando un leve gemido seguido de un bostezo. Con un golpe hizo callar enseguida los chillidos del reloj, y se frotó los ojos con fuerza.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Le costó unos segundos recordar el lugar en el que se encontraba y las causas que le llevaron a él. Recordó el viaje en tren, el camino hacia la Escuela, la charla de la directora y, sobretodo, a la chica que se había instalado la noche anterior en su habitación.

Con gran pesadez levantó su cuerpo y se dirigió a su baño privado, donde se aseó y rápidamente se dio una ducha. Estaba cansada, a pesar de haberse espabilado con el agua fría sobre su cabeza su mente aún se escondía en la cama. Faltaban tan solo veinte minutos para las siete, y Kairi debía acudir a la reunión que Klei, la directora, había convocado para esa mañana.

Dejó todo ordenado en su habitación y salió hacia el salón principal, en el que no había nadie.

_Naminé debe haberse ido ya._

Se acercó, nerviosa, a la puerta de su compañera y llamó un par de veces, sin obtener respuesta. Se había vestido con una camiseta negra pegada a ella, que insinuaba un poco su pecho, sin llegar a ser exagerado, y unos pantalones pegados que acentuaban sus delgadas piernas. Su pelo rojizo, aún húmedo, caía ondulado sobre sus hombros.

Salió deprisa de aquella habitación y bajó casi corriendo las escaleras, tropezando con algunos alumnos que bajaban, sin parecer tener excesivo interés, lentamente hacia el Gran Salón.

Al entrar en él Kairi se dio cuenta al instante de que estaba repleto de gente, como la noche anterior. Trató de buscar en un intento fallido a su compañera, pero había tantísimos alumnos a su alrededor que le fue imposible.

Avanzó algunas filas de asientos y se sentó, sola, no muy lejos de la mesa en la que los profesores y la directora tenían asignados un sitio.

Tuvo que esperar diez minutos para que todo el mundo estuviera sentado y en total silencio. Klei volvió a dirigirse exactamente de la misma forma del día anterior, aunque ahora su vestimenta había cambiado ligeramente.

-Buenos días, alumnos y alumnas. -esta vez aparentaba un tono más humilde y simpático, aunque la firmeza de sus palabras seguían siendo notorias- Gracias por acudir a esta importante reunión. Tanto todos los profesores y profesoras como yo os agradecemos vuestro comportamiento y vuestra fluidez al instalaros en las habitaciones, ignorando algunos pequeños inconvenientes de orientación. Esta reunión es de excesiva importancia, ya que en ella comprenderéis la técnica de estudio, clases, equipos y normas de convivencia.

La directora se levantó despacio de su enorme asiento y se postró ante nosotros y ante la mesa de profesores.

-En primer lugar, comenzaré explicando el método de estudio. -Kairi notó esta vez aún más su cabellera blanca y perfectamente lisa, que le caía hasta la cintura, sin ninguna irregularidad- Cada uno de vosotros es libre de acudir, o no, a las clases impartidas por vuestros profesores. La asistencia no será comprobada, ya que cada uno considerará lo mejor para sí mismo. Desde mi opinión, os aconsejo desde el principio que aprovechéis las lecciones para dar lo mejor que podáis. El hecho de que no estéis obligados a asistir a estas clases, viene dado debido a la gran cantidad de material que podéis obtener en distintas zonas de la Escuela, con el cual podréis instruiros por vuestra cuenta. Vuestros profesores siempre quedarán encantados con ayudaros y resolver, uno por uno, todas las dudas que puedan surgir.

Toda la gente se mantenía atenta, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, observando los movimientos de Klei y escuchando atentamente lo que decía.

-Sin embargo, cada tres meses se realizarán unas pruebas oficiales, las cuales todo alumno debe superar con éxito para poder continuar su estancia y su aprendizaje en la Escuela Destati.

_Bien, Kairi. Esta mujer te acaba de presionar de la forma más sutil que has conocido en tu vida._

-No quiero alarmaros, no serán pruebas excesivamente difíciles, pero sí determinaran vuestro conocimiento y vuestra capacidad a la hora de luchar. Os recuerdo que esta no es una Escuela sencilla y corriente, se trata de arriesgar vuestras vidas por una seguridad mundial.

_Así parece taaaan imposible. Sigo sin saber qué hago aquí._

-Continuando, he de deciros que tan solo podréis aprender tres habilidades, o asignaturas, por persona. Tan solo en el primer año las mantendréis, ya que en el segundo eliminaréis una de ellas para centraros tan solo en las dos restantes, y solo en el último año lo daréis todo por una única habilidad, que determinará vuestra futura forma de combate de por vida.

Un murmullo comenzó a sonar por parte de la multitud.

-Ahora doy paso a uno de vuestros profesores, que os nombrará y hablará de las quince habilidades las cuales podréis, como acabo de decir, elegir tres.

Klei se dirigió a su sitio, entre los profesores y detrás de la larga mesa, y un hombre sentado dos asientos a su izquierda se levantó, con rostro sombrío, y se acercó a nosotros.

Para ser profesor, no lo aparentaba en absoluto. Era alto y vestía una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones, del mismo color, sujetados por una serie de cinturones entrelazados. Cargaba con un enorme colgante que parecía de plata y guantes negros. Además, en su brazo izquierdo, tenía otros tres pequeños cinturones de cuero marrón. Su rostro era bello, de pelo castaño, liso y largo hasta sus hombros, ojos azules y estáticos, y una cicatriz que le recorría parte de su cara, desde la frente hasta su ojo izquierdo.

-Mi nombre es León, y soy instructor en Habilidad en agilidad con Sables. -lo dijo de una forma aún más seria que la voz de la directora, lo que hizo que tanto a Kairi como a los demás alumnos se les helara la piel- Como bien ha dicho Klei, Destati cuenta con quince habilidades especiales. La primera de ellas ya os la he nombrado. La segunda es la Habilidad en Vuelo, y le sigue la Habilidad en Arco, en Poderes con Fuego, Viento, Agua y Tierra, en Espada Pesada, Criaturas Mágicas, Pociones, Curación, Armas Generales de Tiro, Invisibilidad y Escalada, Velocidad y Cuerpo a Cuerpo. Cada una con su profesor específico, aunque más de una serán enseñadas por una misma persona.

A Kairi le fascinaron algunas de aquellas asignaturas que había pronunciado León, como Viento, Fuego o Vuelo, y aquello le sirvió para que sintiera una pequeña motivación en su cuerpo de seguir adelante.

-Durante esta semana deberéis elegir qué tres habilidades queréis comenzar este año, y al final de esta se realizarán vuestras fichas de alumno, donde quedarán selladas.

León dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su sitio, en silencio, al mismo tiempo que otra de las personas situada en la zona de profesores se levantaba, con un amplia sonrisa, para dirigirse hacia nosotros. Parecía más cercana a los alumnos, y posaba su mirada, curiosa, en muchos de sus rostros, sin dejar de sonreír. Vestía un top de cuello alto color azul, en el cual se cruzaban dos cinturones por su pecho de un color rosa pálido. Unas mangas sueltas y de color blanco salían desde sus codos hasta sus manos, donde llevaba unos guantes sin dedos de color negro. Llevaba un pantalón corto del cual colgaban faldones a los lados, y sus piernas quedaban cubiertas hasta los muslos por unas medias grises. Tenía el pelo corto y de color azul, al igual que sus ojos.

-Bienvenidos a todos, mi nombre es Aqua, y seré vuestra instructora en Habilidad en Vuelo y Habilidad en Poderes con Agua. -su tono de voz era amable, y desde el primer momento se ganó la confianza de los alumnos- Me gustaría aclararos, muy brevemente, la constitución de los equipos y algunas normas de convivencia, y con esto habríamos terminado, sé que estáis hambrientos... -dejó escapar una risita y se llevó la mano a la mejilla- Bien, como muchos ya habréis imaginado por el número máximo de cuartos en cada habitación, como mucho los equipos serán de seis personas, y como mínimo, de tres. Cada uno de los miembros del grupo deberán tener al menos una asignatura distinta, o en otras palabras, solo podrá haber una combinación de asignaturas única por cada miembro. Es así de fácil, al final de la semana, junto con la elección de habilidades, los grupos también serán inscritos en la Escuela.

_Si ya me resulta difícil encontrar a gente de mi agrado, gente que no escoja las tres habilidades que escogeré yo será aún peor._

-Y para terminar, algunas normas de convivencia y horarios. A las siete sonará vuestro despertador de forma automática. A las ocho se servirá el desayuno. A las una de la tarde el almuerzo, y a las ocho la cena. Las clases comienzan a las nueve y terminan a las doce. Y por la tarde habrá una hora más de clase, de tres a cuatro. El resto del tiempo es vuestro para hacer lo que queráis. Hay muchas actividades y lugares que podéis aprovechar durante vuestra estancia, pero los iréis descubriendo por vuestra propia cuenta. Muchos me preguntaron ayer si es posible tener mascotas dentro de la Escuela, ya habéis visto que sí, muchos de vosotros ya estáis acompañados. He de advertiros, además, que en el bosque viven criaturas no peligrosas pero sí salvajes, y no es recomendable pasear por él en horas de noche. Dentro de las murallas de la escuela no existe ningún peligro, pero siempre dispondremos de guardias a los cuales podréis acudir siempre y cuando sea totalmente necesario. Ante todo, somos personas, y queda totalmente prohibida la burla y el acoso hacia vuestros compañeros. Cada uno debe centrarse en sus habilidades, sus amistades y lo mejor para sí mismo. Y para terminar, he de decir que las clases comenzarán la semana que viene, cuando los equipos y las asignaturas queden asignadas. Mientras tanto, cada profesor realizará en horario de clase algunas guías para dar a conocer las habilidades y que, así, os sirva de orientación a la hora de escoger. Gracias por vuestro tiempo. Con el tiempo comenzaréis a entender el funcionamiento de la Escuela. Mientras tanto, no bajéis la guardia, sed constantes y nunca olvidéis que ahí afuera hay un enemigo al que hay que expulsar de este mundo.

Tras estas palabras, Aqua volvió a su sitio y, mecánicamente, la gente se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir con fuerza y a silbar, gritar y montar un escándalo en el Gran Salón.

Kairi se mantuvo en su sitio sentada, perpleja por toda aquella información que aún acudía despacio a través de su mente. Aquella última parte en la que la profesora había nombrado a ese enemigo le puso el vello de punta. Sabía por qué estaba ahí, por qué estaba toda esa gente ahí. Desde hacía años su mundo había estado amenazado por la presencia de seres pertenecientes a otro lado oscuro, con el objetivo de gobernar el planeta en el que Kairi vivía. Hasta ese entonces, guerreros, magos y poderosos de todas partes acudían y luchaban contra esa fuerza. La pelirroja conocía a muchos de los equipos con mayor reputación en todo el planeta, y una de las cosas que más le impulsaban era el saber que ella podría llegar a ser como ellos. Aún no podía creer que había sido aceptada en una escuela como aquella. Siempre se convenció a su misma de que su personalidad y fuerza nunca servirían para ese estilo de vida, pero ahora, allí, apunto de comenzar ese nuevo curso en ese lugar totalmente distinto a las escuelas que ella conocía, le hizo confiar un poco más en sí misma.

Todos los profesores se levantaron y comenzaron a salir por la pequeña puerta de atrás, seguidos por Klei, la directora, y los alumnos hicieron lo mismo, por el portón principal.

La reunión había durado una hora, por lo que eran las ocho, hora del desayuno. Kairi hizo lo mismo que la noche anterior y siguió a la masa, con la esperanza de encontrar el sitio donde comerían.

-¡Síganme, por favor, todos al comedor! -una voz sonó entre la multitud, parecía uno de los profesores, aunque Kairi no alcanzó a verle bien.

Subiendo dos plantas interminables de escaleras entraron en el comedor, una espaciosa sala de madera repleta de bancos enormes y mesas más pequeñas y retiradas, adornada de forma sencilla y con una luz maravillosa que entraba a través de las cristaleras. El desayuno ya estaba servido, y muchos alumnos ya habían comenzado a comer. Kairi comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, sin saber a dónde dirigirse, hasta que una voz le hizo dar un respingo y girarse sobre sí misma.

-¡Kairi! -una chica rubia corría hacia ella y se lanzaba a sus brazos.

_Q-qu-quuué._

Naminé.

La rubia compañera de cuarto de Kairi mantenía una brillante sonrisa a los ojos de la pelirroja, que se había quedado de piedra con aquel abrazo inesperado.

-¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que saliste antes de mí esta mañana, por eso no te esperé. Te estuve buscando en el Gran Salón. -Naminé parecía hiperactiva, con esa dulzura que le caracterizaba desde el principio- ¿Qué te ha parecido la reunión?

-B-bastante c-completa... Sí.

Naminé rompió a reír, cosa que Kairi no supo cómo tomarse.

-Ha sido _demasiado_ completa. Todas esas cosas que nos han dicho hoy nos las reafirmarán veinte veces al día, ya verás. -soltó una risa por lo bajo- Por cierto, no os he presentado.

Naminé se echó a un lado y atrajo hacia Kairi a un chico de pelo rubio y revuelto, no más alto que ellas, y de ojos azules.

-Kairi, él es Roxas.

-E-encantada, R-Roxas... -Kairi quedó perpleja ante el físico del chico, que parecía calcado a Naminé- Sois... ¿h-hermanos?

Naminé volvió a echarse a reír, haciendo, además, que Roxas se sonrojara.

-¡No! Le conocí esta mañana, mientras te buscaba. Estaba casi tan perdido como tú.

Roxas avanzó unos pasos y le tendió la mano a Kairi, con una sonrisa. Parecía tímido, aunque amable, y al instante la pelirroja se sintió a gusto con su presencia.

-¿Desayunamos? Todo tiene una pinta que...

Los tres avanzaron a una de las pequeñas mesas redondas de madera que había apartadas, y se sentaron a comer. Naminé y Roxas hablaron de todo durante todo el desayuno, mientras que Kairi se limitaba a escuchar, a veces interviniendo en algunas cosas.

_Esto está realmente delicioso._

Los ojos de Kairi no se habían separado de cada plato en ningún momento. Había de todo. Panecillos con toda clase de mermeladas, jugos de toda clase, bollos, fruta, huevos e incluso pasteles y tartas. Enormes tartas que Kairi no se atrevió a probar por no aparentar desde el primer día un agujero infinito de comida.

_Esto está realmente delicioso, y además, no estoy comiendo sola._

Levantó la vista y observó por un instante cómo hablaban y reían del mismo modo, llenando sus platos de panecillos y cereales.

_He tenido suerte de conocer a Naminé, sin duda. No quiero estropearlo de ningún modo. Por lo pronto, todo va bien, todo está..._

-¿Kairi?

La pelirroja miró rápidamente hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos de los dos rubios mirándole.

-S...¡Sí!

-Te preguntaba si sería algún problema que Roxas se instalara en uno de nuestros cuartos, ya sabes, aún no hay nadie más y hay mucho espacio. Además, él ha dormido solo hoy, por lo que no le supone ningún problema. -tras decir esto entornó los ojos y sonrió.

-Claro, claro que sí.

_Wow. Has pronunciado tres palabras sin tartamudear, Kairi, te superas._

-Gracias, Kairi. -el chico rubio era quien le sonreía ahora.

La pelirroja notó cómo se ruborizaba al instante y, sin pensarlo, se dirigió a él.

-No tienes que dar las gracias, R-Roxas... -miró al plato y volvió su mirada hacia el chico- Me encantaría conoceros más, saber de v-vosotros... v-vosotros dos, quizás... -esta vez miró a Naminé, buscando en sus ojos algo de apoyo- n-no separarnos, al menos por ahora. Ser... ¿amigos?

Si buscó confianza y apoyo en los ojos de Naminé, sin duda lo encontró. La chica rubia le miraba con una expresión sincera que nunca antes había visto en los ojos de alguien. Sin dejar de sonreír cogió la mano de Kairi y, apretándola, pronunció despacio:

-Kairi, ya somos amigos.


	4. Chapter 4

-Y bien... ¡Bienvenido a nuestra humilde morada! -Naminé abrió los brazos mientras accedía a la habitación, la número 111, girando sobre sí misma y dirigiéndose a Roxas.

-Wow... Parece que cada habitación tiene algo propio en la decoración -dijo el chico observando a su alrededor- Además, esta es mucho más grande. ¿Solo la ocupamos ahora nosotros tres?

-Por ahora sí. -añadió Kairi, quien no quería quedarse fuera de la conversación.

-Así es, aunque... bueno, ¿por qué no dejas tus cosas en tu cuarto y nos sentamos? -la chica rubia se sentó, decidida, en uno de los grandes sillones cercano a la chimenea.

Roxas ocupó el único cuarto que quedaba y volvió para sentarse al lado de Naminé. La pelirroja hizo lo mismo, sentándose en un pequeño sofá verde al lado de ellos.

-Tan solo tenemos una semana para decidir qué habilidades y con qué equipo queremos cursar en la Escuela... -comenzó a decir Naminé.

Kairi se acomodó en su asiento, comprendiendo que iba a dar paso a un tema del que parecía tener bastante interés en hablar. Se quedó callada, al igual que el chico, y comenzó a escuchar.

-Sinceramente, opino que no tenemos mucho tiempo. -esta vez la chica rubia parecía mucho más retenida por la timidez, cosa que a Kairi le pareció adorable- Roxas, a ti te he conocido esta mañana, solo conozco el nombre de tu ciudad y algunos de tus hobbies. Sé que tienes, como yo, dieciocho años, y...

_Ya sabe MUCHO más que de mí._

-Y sobre ti, Kairi. -posó su mirada en la pelirroja y sonrió, levemente, al notar que esta le observaba y escuchaba detenidamente- sobre ti no sé _nada._

Sin saber por qué, a Kairi le sentó esa última palabra como un puñetazo en el estómago. Era verdad, no conocía nada de ella. No llevaban ni un día juntas, pero Roxas tampoco lo había llevado, y ya sabía algunas cosas sobre él. No quería aceptar que aquello era problema de su timidez y su poca soltura con las personas, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Sin embargo... -esto le devolvió a Kairi la curiosidad, que levantó la mirada de nuevo, con miedo- Sin embargo, chicos, ambos me inspiráis confianza. Sé que no debería hacerlo con todo el mundo, pero vosotros dos...

-Sé lo que quieres decir. -esta vez fue el chico rubio quien habló- No tienes que preocuparte, al menos por mí. Tenemos tiempo de conocernos, pero no mucho para elegir un buen equipo, y yo estoy dispuesto, Naminé. -Roxas miró a Naminé con una dulzura en sus ojos, que hizo que una sonrisa brotara al instante en ella-.

De un bote, la chica rubia se colgó del cuello de Roxas, soltando un gritito de emoción que no pudo retener en Kairi una sonrisa sincera. Estaba feliz. Comprendía lo que decían sus compañeros de habitación, y ella también estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por la amistad, o al menos por la seguridad del equipo.

-S-Sí... Yo también quiero decir, Naminé... -se quedó pausada un segundo, dudando, pero rápidamente retomó su postura- que puedes contar conmigo, al igual que tú, R-Roxas...

Esta vez se tiró a por Kairi, con más fuerza que antes, ocupando el sofá entero en el que Kairi estaba sentada, siendo aplastada por el cuerpo delgado de la rubia. Los tres empezaron a reír, contentos por aquello. Significaba un comienzo, y para Kairi había resultado fácil. Por ahora no había tenido ningún problema en conocer a sus compañeros, y poco a poco empezó a sentirse segura y confiada con ellos, dispuesta a vencer su timidez y a darlo todo en el equipo.

-¿Celebramos este bonito comienzo? -Naminé se había levantado y había empezado a dar brincos por todo el vestíbulo.

-No vayas tan rápido, quizá mañana ya estemos tirándonos de los pelos... -dijo el chico mientras reía.

_Son geniales. Lo son. Verdaderamente lo son._

-Naminé. -Kairi se levantó del sofá, cogió el colgante con la llave de su cuello y se dirigió a la puerta- Vamos, vamos a celebrarlo los tres.

Y le guiñó un ojo a la chica, enseñándole la llave y abriendo la puerta, esperando a sus dos compañeros a que salieran para cerrar.

* * *

La brisa del mes de septiembre golpeó suavemente en las mejillas de Kairi. Ella, junto con Naminé y Roxas, habían decidido pasear esa mañana por los jardines de la Escuela antes de ir a comer y acudir a algunas de las lecciones guía que mostrarían los profesores a los alumnos de qué trataba cada asignatura.

La chica rubia iba detrás de ellos, recogiendo algunas flores que encontraba por el ancho camino de piedra y creando a su vez un pequeño ramo. Kairi, junto a Roxas, observaba en silencio la belleza del conjunto de jardines que decoraban el exterior del castillo.

-Quiero pasar cada mañana en este sitio. -dijo Naminé, también eclipsada- Pasarme las mañanas leyendo y trayendo flores para el vestíbulo.

Kairi sonrió y no dijo nada.

-¿Acudirás a las clases, o pasarás el tiempo barriendo este camino? -dijo Roxas mientras se giraba y esperaba a la chica rubia, para ponerse a su lado. Kairi hizo lo mismo.

-Acudiré a las clases. -respondió- Creo que todo el mundo debería hacerlo.

-Sí. -afirmó el chico- Realmente debe de haber mucho que aprender. -esta vez miró a Kairi, quien estaba a su lado, y le pasó con ternura el brazo por encima- ¿irás tú?

A Kairi le pareció un gesto bonito. Ni siquiera se sonrojó, para su sorpresa, sino que se sintió en confianza con él, con ellos, como si fueran sus amigos desde hacía años.

_¿Iré yo? Ni siquiera lo he pensado aún. Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo tantíiisimo que me cuesta empezar algo por mi propia cuenta..._

-Sí, quiero ir a todas las clases. -dijo al fin- Estoy segura de que si fuera por mí, no pasaba la primera prueba oficial del curso, me llevaría el premio a quedarme dormida en horas de estudio.

Los tres chicos rieron alegres, llegando al extremo final de uno de los jardines por los que paseaban. Al otro lado de este, divisaron el bosque.

-¿Qué tal si entramos en él? -dijo Naminé, caminando hacia él dispuesta a entrar.

-¿Es... buena idea? -Kairi recordó al instante las advertencias de Aqua durante la reunión informativa en el Gran Salón, y la sola idea de toparse con alguna extraña criatura en medio de la oscuridad del bosque le perturbó.

-Es de día, es temprano, y somos tres. -dijo el chico, siguiendo a Naminé- Vamos, no pasará nada.

Kairi los siguió con paso ligero para no quedar atrás, y tras unos minutos, los tres se internaron en la espesura del bosque.

El lugar era precioso. Era cierto que Kairi ya había observado detenidamente la altura de los árboles y la profundidad que tenía el lugar cuando caminaba a través del camino principal el primer día, cuando llegó a la Escuela, pero nunca antes había entrado en un sitio como ese, tan natural, silencioso, verde y espeso como aquel. Sintió nada más y nada menos que paz.

-¿Y aquí, Naminé, no vendrías aquí cada mañana a leer? -dijo Roxas mirando hacia arriba, con la boca abierta.

Los tres estaban encantados, pero sin duda quien mas maravillada quedó era la rubia, que no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que se internaron en él.

Andaron durante una hora, casi todo el tiempo en silencio, respirando ese olor único y escuchando los sonidos de los pájaros. Kairi rozaba con sus manos la corteza de los árboles y sentía el crujir de las pequeñas ramas en sus pies cada vez que daba un paso. No se habían encontrado con nadie aún, a pesar del gran número de alumnos que habitaba la Escuela, pero estaban agradecidos de no haber interrumpido ese momento de calma y relajación.

Pero de pronto lo oyeron.

Un chillido agudo resonó en los oídos de Kairi e hizo volar a los cuervos posados en las copas de los árboles más cercanos a ella. El sonido se repitió, y esta vez pudo percibir que el sonido parecía terminar de forma melodiosa, aunque no dejaba de ser insoportable.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- gritó Roxas, que se tapaba las orejas y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

La rubia se quedó petrificada, mirándoles, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Los chillidos agudísimos no cesaban. Kairi empezó a sentirse nerviosa, y sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle.

_¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es...? ¿Y por qué me siento cada vez más débil...?_

En ese mismo instante una sombra apareció y desapareció justo al lado de los tres chicos, haciendo mover la maleza.

Kairi, Roxas y Naminé dirigieron sus miradas hacia el movimiento, expectantes aunque asustados. Entonces apareció.

Era de grande como dos enormes caballos, de patas largas y finas, cuerpo, cabeza y cola como la de un zorro. Un gigantesco zorro. Su cara era más similar a la de un lobo, aunque su mirada era demasiado felina. Un largo pelaje cubría todo, de un color verdoso y negro, del mismo color que sus ojos. La cola era larga y esbelta, y en su rostro quedaban dibujadas unas finas líneas preciosas que decoraban y le daban un aspecto bellísimo y elegante. Tenía, además, cuatro brazaletes de plata en cada pata, y unos cuernos ondulados que acababan hacia arriba salían de al lado de sus orejas. Kairi nunca había visto antes una criatura tan asombrosa.

Volvió a chillar.

Los tres taparon sus oídos, temblando, y se miraron. Ninguno de ellos articuló ni una palabra, temiendo provocar a ese extraño zorro color verdoso, que se acercaba en silencio y despacio hacia ellos.

Otro chillido más.

Kairi se volvió hacia el animal, y su corazón dejó de palpitar por unos segundos, cuando se percató de que la bestia tan solo le miraba y dirigía sus largas y delgadas patas hacia ella.

-¡KAIRI! -las palabras de Naminé sonaron como en un lejano túnel en el que Kairi se encontraba lejos.

La chica quedó eclipsada, petrificada. No podía mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo. El enorme zorro se encontraba a medio metro de su cara.

Oía las voces de sus amigos, los gritos de auxilio. Las llamadas de atención. Vio, incluso, las piedras y palos que caían sobre el animal pero vio, sobre todo, cómo este abría la boca lo máximo que pudo y dejó salir por ella un chillido más que casi provoca el desmayo de Kairi.

Sin embargo, el miedo se esfumó. Posó por un instante su frente en el pecho de la pelirroja y se retiró dando varios pasos hacia atrás. Aún frente a ella, cerró los ojos despacio e inclinó su cabeza, casi rozando el suelo.

Kairi se quedó sin respiración durante todo ese instante. Sentía un torbellino de sensaciones. Quería volver con sus amigos, salir corriendo, ponerse a salvo. Pero algo le decía que ya estaba segura, más segura que nunca.

-No temas. -una voz mucho más clara que las de antes surgió detrás de Kairi- No tienes que temer por nada.

Al notar esa nueva presencia, la pelirroja se giró, sin perder de vista al animal, y pudo ver que quien tenía ahora detrás no era ni Roxas ni Naminé. Era un chico de mirada felina, casi tan atractiva como la de la bestia. Tenía el pelo largo, casi como ella, y de color blanco y liso. Sus ojos irradiaban fuerza.

El nuevo chico se colocó a su lado y miró al animal. Puso su mano en el pecho y pronunció unas palabras en un idioma que Kairi no comprendió. Con esto, el extraño zorro emitió un sonido distinto al de antes que parecía indicar conformidad, y se retiró del todo.

-J-J-Jo...der. J-Joder. Joder. ¡JODER! -Naminé estalló y cayó al suelo- ¿Qué era eso? Era... Era enorme... Era...

-Es un Anfeo. -el chico de pelo blanco se dirigió a Kairi, con la mirada seria- Una criatura del bosque.

-Iba a matarla... Abrió su boca y... -Roxas estaba igual que Naminé, aunque no tirado sobre la tierra, pero sí temblando y abrazando a su vez el cuerpo de la rubia.

-No iba a hacerle nada, créeme.

-Pero...

-Créeme. En este bosque hay muy pocas criaturas capaces de atacar a unos chavales, inexpertos, por lo que parece, en el conocimiento de criaturas.

El comentario pareció ofender a Naminé, que se levantó de pronto y frunció el ceño, plantando cara al nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo la rubia.

-Quiero decir que estás temblando, has caído al suelo del susto, y él también, ante un ser como el que acaba de hacer acto de presencia como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. Un ser que tan solo aparece por una única y extraña razón. Un ser que nunca deja verse y que, cuando lo hace, lo último que querría hacer sería daño.

Naminé no dijo nada, aceptando su derrota. El chico tenía razón, pero el susto que se habían llevado estaba justificado.

_Un ser que tan solo aparece por una única y extraña razón._

-¿Qué razón? -esta vez fue Kairi quien habló, decidida y curiosa- Qué razón es esa de la que hablas, di.

El chico nuevo sonrió, de forma un tanto misteriosa.

-Dime, pelirroja... -se acercó a ella y pasó sus delgados dedos por su pelo, cogiendo uno de sus mechones- ¿Qué has sido capaz de sentir cuando esa bestia ha posado su rostro sobre el tuyo?

-Seguridad.

-Seguridad... -volvió a sonreír, esta vez de forma cariñosa- Así es, eso cuentan los libros sobre el estudio de esa criatura.

-¿Qué sabes de él? Dime, ¿cuál es la razón por la que aparece esa criatura? -volvió a preguntar, cada vez más impaciente, sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos.

-Mi padre me crió en el bosque y me enseñó todo lo que hay que saber sobre sus criaturas. -respondió- ¿De veras no se te ocurre la razón? ¿Ni siquiera la imaginas solo un poco?

-No.

Soltó una risa por lo bajo, cerró los ojos despacio y se giró, comenzando a andar hacia el bosque. En silencio, miró a Roxas y a Naminé y les dedicó una sonrisa amable. Luego volvió a girarse hacia Kairi, y, casi en un susurro, le confesó:

-La razón por la que un Anfeo aparece ante un ser humano. -se pausó un instante- Es, ni más ni menos, porque lo ha escogido como dueño.


End file.
